AN 9.7 Sutava Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Anguttara Nikaya >> Sutava Sutta 'Adapted From The Translation By : Thanissaro Bhikkhu' ---- 'AN 9.7 Sutava Sutta : To Sutavan' I have heard that on one occasion the Lord Buddha was staying in Rajagaha, on Vulture Peak Mountain. Then Sutavan the wanderer went to the Lord Buddha and, on arrival, exchanged courteous greetings with him. After an exchange of friendly greetings & courtesies, he sat to one side. As he was sitting there, he said to the Lord Buddha: "One day recently when I was staying right here in Rajagaha, at Giribbaja, I heard it in the Lord Buddha's presence, learned it in the Lord Buddha's presence: 'Sutavan, an arahant monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended, who has reached fulfillment, done the task, laid down the burden, attained the true goal, totally destroyed the fetter of becoming, and who is released through right gnosis, cannot possibly transgress these five principles. It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to intentionally deprive a living being of life. It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to take, in the manner of stealing, what is not given. It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to engage in sexual intercourse. It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to tell a conscious lie. It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to consume stored-up sensual things as he did before, when he was a householder.' Now, did I hear this rightly from the Lord Buddha? Did I learn it rightly, attend to it rightly, understand it rightly?" "Yes, Sutavan, you heard it rightly, learned it rightly, attended to it rightly, & understood it rightly. Both before & now I say to you that an arahant monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended, who has reached fulfillment, done the task, laid down the burden, attained the true goal, totally destroyed the fetter of becoming, and who is released through right gnosis, cannot possibly transgress these nine principles. "(1) It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to intentionally deprive a living being of life. (2) It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to take, in the manner of stealing, what is not given. (3) It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to engage in sexual intercourse. (4) It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to tell a conscious lie. (5) It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to consume stored-up sensual things as he did before, when he was a householder. "(6) It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to follow a bias based on desire. (7) It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to follow a bias based on aversion. (8) It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to follow a bias based on fear. (9) It is impossible for a monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended to follow a bias based on delusion. "Both before and now I say to you that an arahant monk whose mental fermentations(ideas/thoughts) are ended, who has reached fulfillment, done the task, laid down the burden, attained the true goal, totally destroyed the fetter of becoming, and who is released through right gnosis, cannot possibly transgress these nine principles."